


jahvie highschool

by waycestaddict



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: M/M, jahvie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycestaddict/pseuds/waycestaddict





	jahvie highschool

dahvie's pov

new school today yay 'rolles eyes'  my mother decided to move us to Orlando I mean come on we lived in California the home of hot boys yes I'm gay if you don't like it shut the fuck up and do you know why my mom fucking made us move because of her 'boyfriend' and when there home all they do is fuck right now there on some fucking getaway. I mean come on its been like a month. it's so boring here she just had to move to a place where there's like zero gay boys, seriously what a bitch.

I start getting ready for school. I put on a plain red t-shirts with a black cartigan over it and a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans cut off at the knee and a pair of black converse, I put on a bit of eyeliner and last of all I do my hair for about ten minutes I stick the back up with gel and leave the front down my hair is black with orange and purple dyed strips. I finally get out the door and get in my car and drive to school.

( 20 minutes later )

I arrive at school and go to the school office to get my schedule the lady at the front desk is young has got long blonde hair with white teeth " hi what's your name? " the lady asks " dahvie, dahvie vanity I'm new here I need to pick up my schedule " " ok just let me get that for you " she says with a smile and walks over to a draw and gets out a slip of paper and walks back over and hands it to me "here you go " the lady says "thanks" I say with a smile and walk of to find my locker. I shove my bag in my locker and look at my schedule to see what I have first up ugh math I get my math book out of my bag shut my locker and try to find my classroom the school a little smaller here but not by much the hallways are near empty mostly everyone's already in class. I get to my classroom and walk in and over to the teacher "hello you must be the new student well introduce yourself to the class and go take a seat " an old Guy with brown hair, white long sleeve t-shirts and a pair of black jeans said " hi my names dahvie vanity " I turn and say to the class I can already hear some people whispering things like faggot or gay. oh its one of those schools great. I go take the only empty seat left lucky for me its next to a really hot Guy who has got short black hair with the tips dyed pink he was wearing a band t.  a pair of really tight skinny jeans  and some eyeliner which Made him look even hotter if that's possible I mean wow.

its a little over half way though class and I'm trying to concentrate but I feel someone starring at me. I look over at sexy and see him starring at me and then quickly avert his eyes once he knew i caught him starring at me " hi I'm dahvie " I whisper over to him "   I-im jayy " he stuttered " why were you starring at me? " I ask with a evil smirk " i-i-im s-s-sorry I was just I'm so sorry " he manage to mumble out with a blush. and soon after the bell rang jayy got up out of his desk and got his books and walked out slightly a head of me. thank God for tight skinny jeans. they were cupping his small tight ass perfectly I could imagine pounding in to him so hard making him scream ahh fuck if I keep thinking like this ill get hard on my first day of school.

finally the bell rings in my last class geography ugh. I practically bolted out of class to my locker I get my bag out of my locker ready to go home I look over a couple lockers down and I see perfect ass oops I mean jayy looked in a rush to get out of here, Im heading down the hallway I the opposite direction to jayy as I reach the door I heared some people yelling and then BANG I turn around and I see jayy pushed up against his locker with some big Guy wearing a Letterman jacket holding him up by the collar " sup faggot haven't seen you lately you been to busy getting fucked up the ass " " p-p-please Shane leave me alone please don't hit me" jayy said sounding terrified " how about you stop being a fag and ill stop hitting you " Shane says just as he hits jayy in the stomach letting go of his collar and letting him drop to the ground holding his stomach while Shane kicked him again and again I could see tear rolling down jayy's face which for some reason made me sad and angry I ran as fast as I could towards Shane pushing him off jayy hoping on top of of Shane punching him again and again I heared a crack when I hit his nose and unconscious  by the time  I heared jayy screaming at me to stop before I kill him.

ok so that's the first chapter if you would like me to keep writing please comment feel free to message me ideas for the next chapter would you like their to be smut?


End file.
